Une Vilaine potion
by messy baby
Summary: Hermione et Ginny trouvent Harry trop conicé et décide de lui faire une potion pour l'aidé.Lemon entre Hp,Hg,Gw. Bien lire les préface pour mieux aprécier la fic.
1. Une vilaine Potion

Salut à vous tous Missy is back

Loll et oui quel que semaine après un Week-End chez Hermione je récidivise avec une 2e fic voici la pré face, mais juste avant je lance un annonce je cherche désespérément un ou une correctrice si ça vous interesse envoyer moi un reviews, j'aurais plusieur autres fanfic a faire coriger. Merci

et maintenant place a l'histoire

**Présentation :** Bon alors pour commencer truc a préciser pour cette fic Ron m'embêtais un peu alors j'ai décider de changer un peu les choses voici se que sa donne. Très simple Ron à changer de place avec sa sœur Ginny. Alors, il a maintenant le rôle du petit frère de Ginny et Ginny est la meilleure amie d'Hermione et l'acolyte de Harry. Avouez que c'est une voie intéressante hein. Alors pour le reste l'histoire reste pas mal semblable Harry est toujours gentil Harry qui veut se débarrasser de Voldemort, toujours aussi coincer, mais hum pour les 2 jeunes magiciennes c'est un peu différent, elle commence à être vilaine et voient Harry un peu différemment. Mon trio chéris est en 6e année, alors ils ont tout les 3 16 ans et ils vont être aussi les personnages principaux de cette fanfic pour se qui est de Voldemort pour le moment il est entrain de se faire des forces ma fic en parlera pas et dernière précision le prof Rogue est cool dans ma fic, mais il fait qu'une brève apparition . Voici un petit résumer qui va vous éclairez. Ah oui avant de commencer si vous voulez lire une fic sérieuse, triste avec plein de suspense oublier ça il a vraiment rien de tout ça dans ma fic. Par contre si vous voulez, des folies, du rire, du sexe, une Hermione et une Ginny assez dévergonder qui ce donne comme mission de décoincer Harry là par exemple sa risque de vous plaire.

**Résumer :** Hermione et Ginny trouvent Harry vraiment trop coincer toujours puceau à 16 ans avec sa grande passion pour le Quidditch et sa bataille contre Voldemort porte peu d'attention aux filles. Les 2 jeunes filles après un court de potion portant sur les élixirs d'amour on la vilaine idée de se donner la mission de décoincer le charmant survivant. Vont elle réussir ou si Harry est une cause d'espérer….

**Avertisement :** Sexe ouais j'expérimente l'art du Lemon encore une fois. Aussi je dois vous mettre en garde sur mon français je suis désoler, mais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté avec l'écriture, mais je me suis relis quel que fois, alors je crois bien sa va être moins pire que ma fic précédente.

Alors bonne lecture et J'attend avec impatience vos commentaires sur ce qui suite

Messy SexyBaby

Prof Rogue : Alors pour le prochaine court de mardi prochain je veux 30 cm de parchemin sur les potions d'élixirs et les effets néfaste si on dose pas bien la potion.

La cloche sonna et le court était fini.

Harry : encore un autre devoir, il se donne le mot c'est temps si comme si j'avais du temps à perdre sur les élixirs d'amour moi.

Ginny :marmonne sa te ferais peu être du bien

Hermione qui avait entendu son amie de toujours ris discrètement. Harry trop occuper a discuter contre leur devoir entendis rien. Les 3 jeunes descendirent à la grande salle pour souper et ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Ron qui lui sourit fièrement.

Ginny : Nah, mais j'en revient pas que tu te tape mon petit. Qu'es tu lui trouve.

Hermi : Bah quoi il est sexy et très docile

Ginny ri Tu es pas croyable toi.

Harry était occuper a manger son assiette de bœuf au rognions, mais il s'interrompit un instant.

H : en autant tu ne l'empêches pas de jouer au Quidditch.

Mione : Promit monsieur le capitaine.

Ginny : Nah mais Harry on parle de mon frère là on s'en fou du Quidditch sais vraiment trop dégoûtant qu'elle baise avec lui. Il a plein d'autre beau gars de 6e ou 7e sans aller prendre les plus jeunes.

H : bah si sa lui plait, elle a droit.

G : tu t'en viens vraiment trop coincé toi où est passer le Harry qui défi les règles et qui se lance dans des périple pas possible.

H : il garde ces forces et ses énergies pour battre le fou furieux qui veut sa peau.

Hermi : Bah Harry sa t'empêche pas de t'amuser des fois. Ok Il t'en a fait baver mais tu est pas obliger de devenir sérieux comme le pape. Je doute que sa te donne plus de force.

H : un peu qui m'en a fait baver. un peu brusque Il a tuer et mes parents …

G : on sais tout ça Harry ta pas a t'emporter, on fait juste dire que tu peux quand même d'amuser pareil sa t'empêchera pas de continuer a suivre tes cours pour le combattre.

H : Bah je m'amuse aussi et je suis pas sérieux comme le pape vous vous faites des idées voyons

Hermi :ri si tu le dis

H : en parlant d'amusement faut j'y aille. La pratique de Quidditch va bientôt commencer

Et Harry laissa les 2 jeunes filles et parti avec le reste des membres de son équipe de Quidditch.

Ginny : Définitivement une potion d'amour lui ferait du bien

Hermi : Nah il aurait besoin d'une potion de décoinçage.

Ginny : Oui ri Il y a pas sa dans les effets secondaire de l'élixir.

Hermi : Ouais

Les 2 filles se regardèrent en passant à la même chose.

Hermi : Nah on ne peut pas faire ça

Ginny : Mais sa lui rendrais surment service. Il est tellement coincer depuis le retour de tu c'es qui, qui doit jamais c'être masturber.

Hermiri Ginny franchement

Ginny : bah je suis sur c'est vrai avec une potion de se genre là moi je serais prête à l'aider

Hermi : tu aimerais trop ça hein

Ginny : Bah la il a beau être coincer ça reste Harry pareil hein plus il vieillit plus il devient sexy. Tu parles d'un gaspillage.

Hermi : J'avoue tu as pas tort

Ginny : Pis si on le fait. Il nous en voudra pas c'est un gars, il va juste retrouver sa vrai nature de gars.

Hermiri a penser au sexe, se masturber et vouloir baiser

Ginnyri ta tout compris

Hermi : mais faudrait faire attention pour pas trop le rendre décoincer faut qui continu a se concentrer sur Tu C'est Qui.

Ginny : sais sur mais si il est un peu plus vidé sa peu peut-être l'aider. Il va être plus concentré

Hermiri peut-être.

Sur cette conversation les 2 jeunes filles finirent de manger et allèrent dans leur salle commune.

Un peu plus tard Harry revenu de son entraînement de Quidditch.

H : Salut, vous avez déjà fait votre devoir de potion ??

G : Nah

Hermi : tu sais bien qu'on attendait

Harry sourit vous êtes trop gentille. Alors on le fait ?

G : Ok

Hermi : ok

Les 3 jeunes magiciens se concentra a leur devoir. Quelque heure plus tard, ils avaient fini. Ce qui voulait dire aussi que les filles connaissaient en détails quoi faire si elles décidaient de mettre leur plan a exécution. Harry laissa les 2 jeunes filles pour aller se coucher.

G : Alors maintenant qu'on c'est tout quoi faire….

Hermi : J'avoue que sa pourrait être intéressant ri

G : reste à avoir les ingrédients

Hermi : Ouais sa c'est plus dur à avoir.

G : Attend j'ai un idée on a juste a demander au professeur rogue demain après les cours a se pratiquer dans nos potion d'amour et le tour est jouer.

Hermi : Tu es brillante Toi.

G : Je sais ri

Les 2 filles allèrent se coucher satisfaite d'avoir trouver leur solution. Le lendemain après les cours pendant que Harry était partir se pratiquer au Quidditch encore une fois les filles alla pratiquer leur potion. Comme le professeur Rogue faisait confiance aux filles et qu'il avait beaucoup de devoir. Il laissa les filles a leur potion après leur avoir sortir les ingrédients, qu'elle pouvait prendre. Et les filles se mirent à leur potion.

Hermi : tu crois sa va marcher

G : Oui en autant sa marche pas trop et que Harry soit incontrôlable

Hermi : Ouais je me sens un peu mal de faire ça si on l'empoisonne

G : pas de danger on la vu dans le devoir hier le pire qui pourrais arriver sais qu'il est mal au cœur quelque heures.

Hermi : Ouais. regarde la potion Bien je crois c'est prêt

Gregarde aussi oui il reste juste a la faire boire a Harry

Hermi : C'est vrai comment on va si prendre. Il est assez méfiant

G : mais pas de nous

Hermi : bah faut quand même trouver qu'es qu'on va lui dire

G : bah on a qua le mettre dans son jus de citrouille

Hermi : Bonne idée au fait tu sais comment ça va durer de temps

G : bah les potions d'amour dure quoi 1 a 2 journée alors sa va surment être pareil

Hermi : sa serais le fun sa reste toujours. Un vilain Harry sa doit être cool ça

G : trop hein moi je me porte volontaire pour tester

Hermi : Moi aussi trop

G : bon dépêchons nous à aller souper avant Harry si on veut mettre la potion dans son jus de citrouille

Hermi : oui

Les 2 filles se dépêchèrent de finir de ranger et d'aller à la grande salle. Harry était pas encore arriver alors les filles lui réserva une place et versa la potion dans son jus de citrouille. Harry arriva quel que minutes plus tard, assoiffer et il but d'une traite son verre de jus et rien se passa. Les filles un peu déçues de ne pas avoir réussis espérèrent que la potion fesse effet durant la nuit.

Le lendemain. Aujourd'hui c'était samedi alors Harry dormait encore pas presser de ce lever, ce qui exaspéraient les filles qui était déjà debout depuis fort longtemps pour savoir si leur potion avait marcher. Harry se leva vert les 10h et alla rejoindre les filles.

Hermi et g : Salut toi ça va ? Bien dormi ?

H : top sheap

G : tu te sens pas différent se matin

H ; non pourquoi je devrais ?

G : nah nah juste pour savoir

Les 3 jeunes gens allèrent déjeuner. Les filles échangèrent des regards durant tout le déjeuner, elle se demandait comment ça se faisait que Harry était pareil et n'était pas malade.

Après le déjeuner

Hermi : peu être qu'on devrait plus lui en donner vu que c'était dilué ?

G : peut-être au dîner on lui donnera l'autre fiole.

L'avant midi passa les 2 filles restèrent dans la salle commune a terminer quel que devoir

Au dîner, Harry alla rejoindre les filles qui avaient déjà versé la seconde fiole dans le verre de Harry qu'il but lui aussi. (Attention sa va chauffé tantôt). C'étais sortie a Pré au Lard cette après midi là mais bien sûr avait toujours pas la permission d'y aller depuis le retour de tu sais qui, alors les filles partirent sans lui un peu déçu et Harry décida d'aller se reposer. Il regarda son album photo de lui Hermione et Ginny et il se surprit a commencer a regarder les formes de ses amies. Il ferma son album d'un coup et se coucha et se mis à rêver. Le genre de rêve qui donne chaud et Harry commença involontairement à se caresser, il aimait tellement ces caresses qui se réveilla trop exister pour arrêter il continua guider par le plaisir que lui procurais se mouvement qu'il pratiquait a l'occasion secrètement. Ce mouvement se continua encore quelque minutes pendant lequel ses 2 fidèles amies revenu de Pré au lard et elle décidèrent d'aller réveiller Harry pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle leur fit comprendre que c'était le cas du moi c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Harry ne les vis pas, alors il était toujours occuper à se caresser. Les 2 vilaines regardèrent Harry avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'excitation. Quand Harry eu son orgasme les filles s'éclipsa discrètement.

G : et bien sa donne chaud

Hermi : Ca le rend surtout très sexy

G : tu dis j'espères pouvoir faire l'expérience de ce nouveau côté de lui

Hermi : moi aussi

G : Si il est gentil on pourrait lui donner une gâterie si tu vois se que je veux dire

Hermiri je vois très bien oui vilaine fille, mais je suis partante

Gri

Le reste de la journée passa et en soirée, les filles allèrent se promener dans le château. Harry resta pour faire ses devoirs luttant avec une érection qui ne le lâcha pas de la journée. Il n'avait pas arrêté de reluquer ses copines. Enfoncer dans le divan près du feu Harry s'occupait a se changer les idées pendant que les 2 filles étaient de retour croyant la salle commune vide, elle se mirent à parler de leur vilaine potion.


	2. Attention ! Effet plus qu'espérer

Harry avait tendu l'oreille, choquer il se redressa.

H : harry parlait avec colère vous m'avez empoisonner et sa vous fait marrer !! Une chance que vous êtes mes amies je ne voudrais pas voir mes ennemis. Sa va durer comment de temps votre truc !!!!

Hermi : Harry calme toi demain tout va être fini.

G : Ta pas aimer ça ??

H : Sa la rien avoir bon

G : Ta pas répondu à la question

H : Ginny essai pas de te défiler tu voudrais je vous dise merci.

Hermi : mais non Harry on est désoler

H : j'espère !

G : Mais on peu se faire pardoner si tu veux

Hermiri Ginny

H : de quoi tu parles ?

G : bah on a été vraiment pas fine avec toi alors on peu se racheter si tu veux

Hermi : ouais on se sens vraiment coupable ri

H : Hum j'ai bien le goût de vous laissez avec vos remords un peu.

G : allons vient suis nous tu nous en voudra plus après.

Hermi : C'est promis

H : Ça la intérêt

Alors les filles amenèrent Harry dans la salle sur demande.

G : Bon Hermione on commence par quoi pour se faire pardonner ??

Hermi : On peu commencer par un Striptease

G : Bonne idée

H : Alors c'étais ça votre plan vous vouliez baiser avec moi ! Pis après y dise que ses les gars qui son pervers, moi avant votre truc j'ai jamais voulu vous baisez gang de perverse.

Hermi : Tu as jamais voulu baiser tout court.

Gri

H : qu'es tu en sais, tu lis dans les pensées maintenant toi ?

G : Bah la essais pas Harry depuis le retour de Voldemort tout ce que tu pense ses le Quidditch et d'améliorer pour le vaincre.

H : bah la je sais je suis différent pis peu être plate depuis son retour, mais pousser pas les filles.

Les 2 filles étaient bouchées

H : Vous voyez pas vos têtes ri Merde les filles vous êtes pas sérieuse oui je sais je suis plus sérieux et plus prudent mais c'est parce que Dumbledore me la demander pis je veux me débarrasser de Voldemort. Ca veux pas dire que je fais pas se que les gars font pour se soulager. ( Nah mais vraiment vous y avez cru un gars reste un gars Harry ou pas Harry lolll)

Hermi : Tu es sérieux là. Ginny ta une idée de se que sa va faire

Ginny : Bah si il est pas coincer comme on croyais, il risque juste d'avoir un érection constante pour quel que jours

H : Juste ça sa va être beau en classe lundi si jamais sa sais pas passer les filles je vous assassine.

Hermi : Bah 2 dose sa risque de prendre un ti peux plus de temps

Grit cramper et bien qui l'aurait cru

H : vous n'êtes pas drôle

Hermi elle riait maintenant aussi fort que Ginny

Les filles reprirent un peu leur sérieux quand Harry arriva pour partir.

G : bon, bon je crois bien qu'on avait dit qu'on se ferait pardonner

Hermi : C'est vrai

H : Ouais toujours un peu vexer

G à Hermione comme il est déjà en érection aussi bien passer au chose sérieuse toute suite

Hermi : Tu as raison

Harry les écoutait parler en souriant. Alors les filles s'approchèrent de lui et l'embrassa chacune leur tour. Harry participait a cette nouvelle expérience ( mais c'étais vrai par contre qu'il était toujours vierge disons qu'il a pas eu le temps c'est tout ) Les filles se déshabillèrent imiter par Harry qui laissa sortir de son pantalon une baguette des plus imposante par sa taille et sa fermeter. Les filles entreprirent de donner un petit spectacle à Harry, elle commencèrent par s'embrasser une et l'autre en se touchant. Harry était ravit du spectacle et n'était plus du tout fâcher contre ses amies de toujours.

H : très jolie les filles très jolie

G : Merci

Hermi : Tu veux participer lui fit un sourire des plus coquin

H : Dure a refusé

Harry se leva et alla caresser les 2 jeunes filles qui elle entreprirent de lui faire une fellation en duo. Harry était au ange de se très agréable traitement et il se laissais faire. Quel que instant plus tard ses jambes commençaient à faiblir sous le poids du traitement que ses copines lui infligeait. Alors il fit apparaîtrent un grand lit où il entraîna les filles jusque là. Les filles continuait leur activité avec intensité le regarde plonger dans celui d'Harry qui commençait à raller de plus en plus fort. De peine et misère il arrêta les 2 jeunes filles.

H : Les filles doucement je vais venir, vous allez pas vous en tirer juste avec ça

G : C'est pas du tout notre intention mon chère

Hermi : loin de là

Les 2 filles se redressa et se mirent à embrasser Harry tour à tour. Harry pris sa baguette et protégea son membre toujours en érection et il décida de prendre les commendes, hésitant sur l'indenter de celle qui prendrait en premier la jolie Hermione ou la fougueuse Ginny.

G : Harry aller arrête de nous faire languir une ou l'autre tu es dans l'obligation de nous prendre tout les 2 alors…

Sur ces paroles Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et attira a lui la jolie Hermione ou il enfouit son membre dans son entre brûlante de désir. Ce mouvement arracha un long râle au 2 jeunes, ne voulant pas que Ginny se sente de coté Harry la positionna de sorte qu'il puisse déguster et il fut imiter par Hermione. Et les cris de bonheur se fit entendre dans la salle sur demande les 3 jeunes s'afférait a donner du plaisir a leur 2 autres amis. Harry sentait venir l'extase en lui arrêta son va et vient car il avait bien envi de visiter la fougueuse Ginny. Les filles comprirent bien vite les désire du jeune homme et échangèrent de place. Harry recommença c'est coup de rein intensif aider de Ginny qui accompagnait ses mouvements et une fois de plus les cris de bonheur reparti de plus belle. Harry n'en pouvait plus de se traitement laissa échapper un long ralle de jouissant intense suivit par ces 2 copines.

Hermi : Dire qu'on te prenait pour un coincer

H : Bah vous avez juste oublié qu'un gars coincer ou pas reste un gars

Les 3 jeunes rirent de bon cœur sur cette phrase du jeune survivant. Mais l'histoire s'arrêta pas là puisque le lendemain et encore le sur lendemain au retour en classe Harry avait toujours c'est problème d'érection constante, mais sa ne le dérangeait pas trop car à tour de rôle Hermione et Ginny se montraient très gentille avec Harry. L'effet de la potion s'estompa que le mardi. Harry en était presque déçu puisque ça lui donnait une raison de se payer du bon temps avec ces copines, mais il réussit à avouer aux filles que la potion avait fini d'agir. Ginny elle satisfaite de tout ses moments de jouissant avec le jeune survivant ce concentra sur un de ses camarades de classe ce cher Neville qui avait bien changer depuis leur arriver à Poudlard. On peu même dire qu'il était rendu cool. Mais pour ce qui est d'Hermione elle n'oublia pas Harry si facilement parce que faut le préciser Harry avait envoyer ce cher Ron bien loin dans les fantasmes de la jeune brunette.


	3. Et après tout ça

Alors elle décida de le charmer pour vrai ce coup si sans potion, juste avec ces charmes à elle et quel que conseil de sa meilleur amie.

Ginny : Ouais bien sa risque de pas trop être évidant puisse que Harry veut déjà pas qu'on s'implique trop dans la bataille pour nous protégé, alors je doute fort qui se laisse aller à t'aimer.

Hermi : Je sais, mais faut qu'il arrête de choisir pour nous de tout façon on fait toujours à notre tête et on fini toujours par le suivre pareil.

Ginnyri Je sais bien.

Les filles ne se découragèrent pas car comme elles l'ont démontré dans le passé, elles sont très déterminées. Elles montèrent un plan pour faire voir à Harry qu'Hermione pouvait être plus qu'une amie pour lui.

Quelque jour plus tard Hermione entraîna Harry une fois de plus dans la salle sur demande.

H : alors qu'es que c'est ce fameux secret

Hermi : attend tu vas voir sa sera pas long

Elle boucha les yeux d'Harry le temps qu'il était dos à elle.

H : Mione qu'es tu fais

Comme réponse, elle l'embrassa fougueusement

H : Hermione tu sais que je peux pas les folie on été très plaisante, mais je reste concentrer sur la bataille

Hermi : rien ne t'empêche de te concentrer dessus et de passer du bon temps avec moi

H : Du bon temps, sa serait trop dangereux de tomber en amour.

Hermi : tout en l'embrassant dans le coup Ca serais pas grave

H : trop dangereux tu veux dire

Hermi elle s'arrêta et enleva le bandeau à Harry Harry moi et Ginny on a toujours été a tes cotés danger ou pas et tu sais que sa va toujours être comme ça que tu le veule ou pas. Alors laisse nous aller et apprend a te faire aider et aimer point !!

Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi ne savait plus quoi répondre à Hermione sur se sujet si houleux entre lui et ses 2 acolytes. Comme réponse il l'embrassa à son tour. Sachant très bien qu'Hermione avait raison. Alors après les baisés venu les caresses et la chaleur monta. Harry déshabilla Hermione et se mis à l'embrasser un peu partout tout en la caressant. Hermione de son coté se mis a gémir de plaisir sou les caresses des mains maintenant habille d'Harry. Ces gémissements furent pour Harry une invitation à continuer. Il laissa courir ses doigts et sa langue entre les cuisses tremblantes de la jeune Hermione. Il s'arrêta un court instant à l'entrée si invitante de sa tendre amie, mais la jeune fille dans un regarde de supplication

Hermi : Harry t'arrête pas là sa vient devient juste intéressant

Et Harry introduit un doigt dans son intimité titillant avec sa bouche le bouton d'amour de la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione laissa échapper de long râle de pur plaisir ce qui existait au plus au point le jeune Gryffondor. Dans le regarde de protestation d'Hermione cessa son massage buccale et revenu embrasser sa jeune amante. Hermione décida de rendre la pareil à Harry, elle plaqua sur le dos et laissa sa bouche déguster le corps du jeune homme qui frissonnais à fur à mesure qu'il se faisait goûter. Elle jouait avec le membre du jeune homme depuis quelque instant quand celui-ci la supplia…

H : Herrmmiioonnee aller soit gentille

Elle arrêta et le regarda.

Hermi : Peu-être tu as raison sa serait trop dangereux de continuer on es mieux de juste rester ami.

H : Tu n'oserais pas me faire ça

Hermi : Pourquoi pas

H : Ok qu'es tu veux en retour ???

Hermi : que tu nous laisses nous aimer sans avoir peur pour moi

H : Bien là

Hermi : sais non négociable Harry

H : lui souris tes vraiment déterminer toi hein

Hermi : oauis

H : C'est d'accord, mais en autant qu'on attendre pour le mariage et les enfants

Hermiri ok c'est correct

Les 2 jeunes s'embrassèrent avec fougue et passion.

H : dit tu peux continuer maintenant

Hermi : Quoi ça

H : bah la mione se que tu avais commencer

Hermi : Comme quoi je ne vois pas

H : Suce moi !

Hermi : Quoi

H : J'AI DIT SUCE MOI SVP !

Hermi : ah ok, ok d'accord contente de faire souffrir Harry

Alors Hermione répondit au demande d'Harry et enfoui le membre d'Harry dans sa bouche, ce qui laissa apparaître un grand sourire de bonheur sur le visage d'Harry. Hermione se sentit inspirer par se sourire, alors elle augmenta le va et viens de sa bouche sur le membre d'Harry qui pris la tête d'Hermione pour l'encourager dans son mouvement. Le mouvement dura quelque instant jusqu' à temps qu'Harry y mette fin se sentant proche du point de non retour. Il redressa Hermione la coucha sur le dos, s'installa pardessus et entra son membre en elle et resta immobile.

Hermi : Harry reste pas là bouge mon beau

Harry ne se fit pas prier et commença un va et vient des plus intense porter par son plaisir et par les contre coup de sa partenaire qui était loin de rester passive dans cette danse de leur 2 corps.

Hermi : Ahh Harry vas y t'arrête

Harry augmenta la cadence au plus vite que son corps lui permettait. La jeune fille criait maintenant son plaisir sans retenu maintenant rendu au 7e ciel son corps était pris de violente secousse d'orgasme sous l'œil satisfait du jeune Gryffondor qui la rejoint dans son extase quelque seconde plus tard. Harry s'écroula accoté d'Hermione qui se coucha sur lui.

Hermi : Et bien pour un débutant tu apprends vite toi

Hsouris bah faut dire j'ai eu des bonnes profs.

Hermi : c'est vrai que sa la été vraiment bien avec Ginny, mais je trouve s'était encore meilleur se soir.

H : Bah je sais pas se qui était le meilleur mais je sais que se qu'on a fait se soir je veux qu'on recommence. Mais Hermione, je t'es promis de laisser aller notre relation, mais promet moi aussi un truc.

Hermi : ok Quoi

H : qu'on reste discret et prudent tant que Voldemort ne sera pas battu.

Hermi : C'est promis

Les 2 nouveaux amants s'embrassèrent et tombèrent dans les bras du sommeil …

Et voilà j'espère que sa vous as plus, moi je suis assez satisfaite du résultat car j'ai réussis à allonger comparer à Un Week-End chez Hermione et il a plus un histoire dans cette fic là. Mais bien sûr j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur cette nouvelle fic. Alors laisser moi plein de Reviews.


End file.
